


Run

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [56]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Rimming, Smut, Then freed, Will gets arrested, Will gets framed for murder, it's a mess, yeah...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will and Hannibal have a beautiful relationship until a new killer frames Will for murder.





	Run

Will smiled as he caught a whiff of the thick tang of heat. Hannibal got his fertility shot and was taking a break from cannibalism so he could carry to term without too much unnecessary stress. Will shed his clothes as he marched up the stairs. The low moan as Hannibal caught his scent shot right to his rapidly hardening member.

The alpha crawled onto the the bed not even bothering to say hello. He nosed at the omega's inner thigh and sighed. Hannibal keened, "Alpha please..."

"Mm, look at you so covered in slick ready for my knot," Will purred. Hannibal whimpered as Will's tongue plunged into his leaking hole. Will replaced his tongue with two fingers and pulled Hannibal in for a teeth knocking kiss. Hannibal arched hard when Will hit his sweet spot. The omega flipped them effectively dislogding Will's fingers. Hannibal sunk down on Will's leaking cock with a loud moan.

"Oh Hannibal, I'm going to fill you with my seed till your so full of pups that you can't leave this room," Will groaned as he thrust up into Hannibal's tight hole. Will's knot started to inflate. Will lifted Hannibal off his cock and flipped them so Hannibal was pressed face first into the bed and pushed back into that tight heat. 

Hannibal whimpered as Will's knot pushed past his entrance and brushed his prostate. Hannibal groaned as he came, Will followed soon after flooding Hannibal's insides with his sperm. Will rolled them onto their side so they were more comfortable. Hannibal squeezed around Will's knot which had him cumming again. Will laughed, "At this rate you'll be pregnant by morning."

-+-+-

Three days and many, many orgasms later, they both lay curled together in what they called "the heat lab" aka their spare bedroom that they had set up just for Hannibal's heats and nesting ground of sorts. Will sighed as his knot deflated and he slid out of Hannibal's hole. Hannibal groaned, "I think it's over."

"Do you think it worked?" Will asked excitedly. Hannibal chuckled softly. The omega kissed his alpha, "There is no way to tell yet my dear."

Will huffed and nuzzled against Hannibal's belly. Hannibal cringed as cum leaked out his hole, "I believe a shower is in order."

"Mm five more minutes," Will sighed. Hannibal climbed off the bed and walked stiffly to the bathroom. Will laughed and slipped his boxers before grabbing clean bedding. He brought Hannibal a clean pair of silk boxers and one of his over sized pajama shirts.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!! I was super excited about doing this for bottom Hannibal day!!


End file.
